


Wedding Day

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Futa!Raven, Futanari, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Makeup, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Jesse has always been alone, his only friend being the mysterious woman who visits him every so often. When she offers to bring him to see her family, things can't go that bad, right?





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work was suggested by UzukiB
> 
> If you have a suggestion of your own, feel free to comment it, and I'll hopefully get around to it as soon as I can

It wasn’t a particularly warm day, with the cool gentle breeze being just enough to make one shiver if they weren’t appropriately dressed for the autumn weather. Nevertheless, Jesse Mathis sat off to the side of the courtyard of Beacon, not minding the cold, despite wearing naught but a thin jacket over his t-shirt, as well as jeans. He sat patiently, playing a game on his scroll, as he waited in the same place that he always waited for his friend.

“You’re back again.”

Jesse jumped, almost dropping his scroll. He never heard his friend approaching, she just appeared, as if from nowhere. No matter what time it was, or what the weather was like, or who else was in the courtyard, he would never have to wait more than an hour or two before she would appear.

“You came back!” Jesse exclaimed, leaping up and wrapping his arms around her, his dirty blonde hair falling over his emerald eyes. “I missed you, Raven.”

Raven Branwen smiled, as she hugged the young huntsman in training.

About three months ago, Raven had been watching over her daughter, Yang when she had spotted a boy sitting all alone in the courtyard. out of a mixture of compassion and curiosity, she transformed from her current bird form, making sure that nobody saw her, before sitting beside the boy. He was much shorter than her, maybe only a few inches above five foot, very skinny with an almost feminine figure, shy, and not particularly strong either. 

Raven knew that Jesse was far from huntsman material, but didn’t say that to his face. Instead, she inquired as to what had him so upset. Jesse was suspicious of the strange woman at first, but explained to her that his team didn’t respect him, that he didn’t have any friends, that he was failing all of his classes...

It was difficult for Raven to relate. She had always been at the top of all her classes while at Beacon, especially excelling in combat, which was what Jesse was apparently the worst at. Still, she reassured him as best she could. Jesse felt a warm, special connection with Raven, and inquired about her own life. Raven remained as reserved as she could, telling the boy only that she had trained at Beacon, once upon a time, and that she now lived in Anima, though a long way from Mistral.

Over the course of the next few months, Raven began to visit Jesse every few days, listening almost like a caring mother to his troubles, giving him advice where she could. After asking Raven about herself several times and getting vague and ambiguous responses, Jesse eventually gave up. Eventually, Jesse began to think of Raven as his friend. The first and only friend he had ever had. She was always there when he needed her, like a guardian angel. He wasn’t bother by the fact that she was more than twice his age, though she certainly didn’t look it. In fact, her wisdom often came in handy for him.

“Of course I came back.” Raven told Jesse, smiling down at the shorter man, before seeing a familiar expression on his face, tears in the corners of his eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked him, picking his face up by his chin.

“It’s just... you’re the only thing that makes life here bearable.” Jesse told Raven. “I think the only reason my parents wanted me to become a huntsman is so that I would spend all my time here and not be at home. To be honest, if it wasn’t for you, I think I’d leave this place.” He admitted to her.

“Then why don’t you?” Raven suggested, and Jesse looked up at her in surprise.

“W-What?” He asked. “I mean, I don’t have any other friends, but where would I go? I’m not good at anything else, it’s not like there’s a big job market for moping around all day and feeling sorry for yourself. At least with qualifications form Beacon, I’ll be somewhat employable in the future...” Jesse reasoned. Raven chuckled at him, brushing his hair behind his ear.

“You said it yourself, you don’t fit in here.” She reminded him. “These people don’t respect you. They don’t care about you.” Raven paused, letting that sink in before continuing. “But I do. I really do care about you, Jesse, and if you come with me, I’ll introduce you to people that will really look up to you.”

“What are you talking about?” The boy asked, confused, yet still intrigued by the offer.

“I want you to come and live with my friends and family back on Anima.” Raven told him. “You just told me, your own family doesn’t appreciate what a wonderful person you really are, so why should you stay?”

“I don’t know...” Jesse told Raven. The woman sighed, stroking the boys cheeks lovingly.

“Come with me, and you’ll have all the love and respect that you always wanted.” Raven promised. Jesse still wasn’t sure, but couldn’t resist the offer.

“Alright, let’s do it!” He exclaimed. Raven smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Good. Let’s go then.” Raven told him.

“What? Now?” The boy asked.

“Of course.” Raven replied, seeing the uncertain look on his face. “Don’t worry, we can buy you new clothes and everything else when we get to Anima.” Raven promised.

The boy was still sceptical, looking up to where his dorm was. He wasn’t so bother about his belongings, but he would have at least liked to say goodbye to his parents, even if they never really cared about him that much. However, Jesse would never get that chance, as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull, before his vision faded.

Raven smiled down at her innocent friend, scooping him up in her arms and carrying him through the portal that she had just made to her bandit camp.

 

“Ugh... what’s going on?” Jesse tried to wake himself up, but could hardly move, and couldn’t even see.

“Raven, he’s awake.” An unfamiliar female voice spoke.

All of a sudden, Jesse could see again, after Raven had removed his blindfold. He looked frantically around the place he was in, seeing that he was some sort of large tent. Standing before him was his ‘friend’, Raven, alongside a cute girl with short dark hair, who he didn’t recognise. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was wearing only his underwear, and was tied to a chair, with his arms behind him, bound by rope. What’s more, he could feel as though something was tightly squeezing his penis under his boxers, and there was an unusually large bulge, but he couldn’t see what it could be.

“R-Raven, what’s going on?” The boy asked, panicking.

“I’m so sorry sweetie.” Raven told him, smiling almost maliciously. “I’m afraid that I have somewhat deceived you.” The woman admitted.

“You lied to me?” Jesse asked, hurt that his only friend would betray him.

“Not strictly lied, I just didn’t tell you everything.” Raven chuckled, seeing Jesse’s eyes begin to well up with tears. “We’re in Anima, and this is where I live with my tribe.” Raven told him.

“Wait, you’re a bandit!?” Jesse exclaimed, feeling warm tears run down his cheeks, which Raven lovingly wiped away.

“I’m sorry for the deception, but I didn’t think you’d come otherwise.” Raven told the boy, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“B-But... why am I here?” Jesse asked, his lip quivering in fear. Raven sighed, thinking about her wording of the next sentence before speaking.

“As the leader of this tribe, I need a wife. I considered Vernal here, since she has been such a faithful lover...” Raven began to explain, kissing the lips of the short haired girl that Jesse assumed to be Vernal, before continuing. “However, it is a tradition in the Branwen tribe that when a woman ascends to the position of leader, she takes a male bride. You should be thanking Vernal, actually. When I saw you all those months ago, I actually did feel sorry for you, but when I told Vernal about the cute boy I met at Beacon, she suggested that I take you as my wife.” Raven explained.

“W-What do you mean ‘wife’?” Jesse asked. 

Raven smiled, as she flipped up the skirt she wore and pulled down her underwear to reveal that despite being a woman, she had a penis and a pair of testicles hanging between her legs. Jesse didn’t know whether to be more worried about what this implied for him, curious as to why Raven had a penis, and if she had a vagina as well, or jealous that even though she was otherwise a woman, her penis was still bigger flaccid than his own was when erect,

“This trait is passed down to every female in the Branwen family line.” Raven explained. “Are you familiar with a girl named Yang Xiao Long at Beacon?” Jesse nodded. “Well, she is the same as me. After all, she is my daughter.”

“Yang has.... t-that...!?” Jesse exclaimed, as Raven put her penis back away, nodding in response to his question.

“Of course, this naturally makes you my ‘queen’, but don’t worry, I promise to love you very much once we’re married.” Raven told Jesse. Before the boy could protest, the older woman leaned down and kissed his lips roughly. Jesse could feel Raven’s tongue exploring his mouth, forcing his own tongue down as she tasted his saliva, shoving it down his throat and violating him until he felt sick, before she finally broke the kiss.

“Why me...?” Jesse whimpered, trying not to cry again.

“Because you were alone.” Raven told him. “I could have picked anybody, but I picked you. You said it yourself; you have no friends, your family doesn’t love you, you’re not skilled or talented. I can give you everything you ever wanted though. I will love you once you’re my wife. My family will be your family. You will have all the love, adoration and respect that you ever wanted; doesn’t that sound wonderful?” Raven asked.

“I guess...” Jesse spoke, as he watched Raven turn to leave. “Wait, where are you going?”

“It would be bad luck for me to see my bride before the wedding!” Raven remarked, jokingly as she laughed on her way out, leaving Jesse alone with Vernal.

“Don’t worry.” Vernal told Jesse. “She might be a bit rough at first, but you’ll soon learn to love it.” The girl told him, as she made to untie his arms. “If you try to run while I’m getting you ready, Raven will hear about it, and she won’t be happy.” Vernal told the boy.

“W-Why are you here?” Jesse asked, rubbing his wrists from where the rope had burned him as he stood up. Vernal rolled her eyes. 

“To get you ready for the big day, obviously.” The young woman told him. Jesse watched as she crossed the room to a large oak wardrobe, before opening it and revealing the only item of clothing that hung in it. Vernal and Jesse both admired the beautiful wedding dress for a while, before either of them spoke again

“Is that... Raven’s?” Jesse asked. Vernal laughed.

“I sure would love to see Raven in THAT!” The young woman laughed to herself, picturing the almighty Raven Branwen in a dress, of all things. “No, that beautiful dress is for you.” Vernal informed the boy.

“Me!?” Jesse exclaimed. “But I can’t wear that! I’m a boy!”

“You sure?” Vernal asked, chuckling. “You do look rather feminine...” Jesse’s cheeks glowed red, as Vernal looked down at his crotch, before she smirked. “I bet you’re wondering what that is, around your cock, aren’t you?” She asked him. 

Jesse bit his lip, suspicious, but not entirely sure what it was. His worst fears were confirmed when he looked down his underwear and saw his cock and balls locked tightly up in a chastity cage.

“W-What!? L-Let me out of this thing!” Jesse demanded. “Where’s the key?” Vernal took a small key out of her pocket, flaunting it before the helpless boy. “Give it to me! Please!” Vernal shrugged.

“Alright, here you go...” She tossed the key over to the boy, as he caught it. “Don’t know how much use it’ll be though...” She muttered, as Jesse tried to unlock his chastity cage. Jesse had no idea what the girl meant, too busy trying to find and unlock the small padlock. He finally located it, only for his heart to fill with dread when he noticed that the lock had been soldered shut, permanently, meaning that it was impossible for him to ever take the cage off.

“W-Why is this happening to me...?” Jesse wondered aloud, not directly talking to Vernal, but she answered him anyway.

“You should be honoured.” She told him. “You’ve been chosen to be the queen of the Branwen tribe. Soon, you’ll be more powerful than anybody in tribe, apart from Raven, of course. Don’t feel bad about your little cock being locked away forever; soon the only cock you’ll ever want is Raven’s.” Vernal explained, embarrassing the boy a bit, but pretty much trying to reassure him. “Now, we should get you into your dress. We only have a few hours before the wedding.”

Jesse wanted to resist, but knew that it would be no use. He did as he was told, as Vernal removed his boxers, explaining that he wouldn’t be required to wear underwear. He was, however, dressed in a garter belt that held up a pair of white stockings that covered his legs, although his caged cock and virgin ass were still on show.

Vernal explained that Jesse’s naturally feminine body shape was ideal for the dress, as she carefully helped him into it, before zipping up the back. It fitted rather well on his hourglass figure, hugging his body not too tightly, but enough to show his feminine form.

“Now, you try and tell me that you don’t look amazing in that dress.” Vernal told Jesse, showing him to a mirror. 

“It does fit me quite well...” He admitted, seeing himself staring back through the mirror, wearing a white wedding dress. He could have passed for a woman, had it not been for his face. However, Vernal would soon fix that.

“Sit here.” She told him, nodding toward a chair what was in front of another mirror, at a dressing table. Jesse did as he was instructed, sitting at the table.

“What are you doing?” Jesse asked, when he saw Vernal with a pencil in her hand.

“You want to look good for Raven, don’t you?” She asked him. Jesse reluctantly nodded, as she began to decorate his face with makeup.

“What will happen to me?” Jesse asked, as Vernal applied the eyeliner.

“Well, I’ve only ever seen one other bandit leader’s wedding before.” Vernal began, recalling the wedding raven’s predecessor when she herself had been just a child. “Everything was the same as a wedding in Vale, from what I hear. Then, after the celebrations, the groom – that’s Raven, in this case – takes the bride – that’s you – back to her tent to ‘consummate’ the marriage.” Vernal explained.

“But... how can I with this?” Jesse asked, looking down at the chastity cage. Vernal rolled her eyes, putting the eyeliner down and picking up and eye shadow brush, before beginning to apply that.

“Jeez you’re slow...” She remarked. “Did you not see what was between your fiancé’s legs? She’s the only one that needs a cock for the two of you to fuck. You should be glad she didn’t follow tradition in that area and cut it off!” Vernal remarked, and Jesse was suddenly thankful that he had only been locked in chastity.

“Raven said that the trait is passed down her family line, but how does that happen if I’m a guy and I’m in chastity? Does someone get her pregnant?” Jesse asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Vernal laughed. “No, Raven will have to impregnate somebody else, as a sort of surrogate, although she’ll no doubt opt for the more direct method of impregnation, if you know what I mean.” The woman explained, finishing off with the eye shadow and picking up the eyelash curler. However, upon seeing that Jesse’s eyelashes were already rather feminine and didn’t need curling, she put it down, and picked up the mascara wand instead.

“What about Yang?” Jesse asked. “Didn’t raven get pregnant with her?” Vernal sighed.

“I wouldn’t mention Yang to Raven if I were you.” Vernal warned him. “From what Raven told me, she accidently let some guy from Vale fuck her, and he got her pregnant. Long story short, she wanted to get married, but the guy refused to have a traditional wedding like this one, so once the baby was born, Raven came back here. I’m the only one she’s told about that, so you’d better keep it to yourself, or she might just kill us both.” Vernal told Jesse, who nodded.

Vernal finished off with the mascara, before grabbing the blush and applying it to Jesse’s cheeks, turning them a darker colour. When she was finally done with that, she applied lipstick to the boy’s lips, until they were a pretty pink colour.

“So what’s the point of Raven marrying me if she’s just going to get somebody else pregnant?” Jesse asked, unintentionally admiring himself in the mirror.

“Oh, you’ll have your uses.” Vernal assured him. “Raven’s a very busy woman, so she gets stressed out a lot. It’ll mostly be your job to help her to relax and unwind, not just be letting her fuck you, but by cooking, cleaning, doing everything for her that she needs you to do.” Vernal explained, finishing off with Jesse’s makeup. “So, what do you think?”

Jesse looked at his reflection, disturbed by how much he looked like a girl. He was already rather feminine, but this was something else entirely. Not only did he look like a woman now, he felt like one too.

“It’s... good...” He told Vernal, not wanting to anger her, accepting his fate. Vernal looked disappointed at his hesitation.

“You don’t like it, do you?” She asked him, looking frustrated.

“No no! I really do!” He assured her, his first instinct being to make her feel better rather than defend his pride. “It’s just... I’m still not really convinced by this whole dynamic.” He told Vernal.

“Well, you’d better get used to it.” She told him. “Raven’s not going to let you just leave her at the altar! And once you’re married, according to the tribe’s tradition, you’re her property.” Vernal explained. Jesse nodded in understanding, as Vernal returned to the wardrobe to find Jesse a pair of shoes in his size.

“This person that Raven’s going to get pregnant to carry on the family line, who will that be?” Jesse inquired. Vernal shrugged.

“Raven chooses who it is.” She told him. “Although a lot of the time, it’s the bride’s maid of honour. Oh! That reminds me! Since it’s short notice, and you also don’t know anybody else here, how about I be your maid of honour?” Vernal suggested. Jesse recalled Raven mentioning that she and Vernal were ‘lovers’, and wondered if Vernal was just suggesting this so that she would be allowed to fuck Raven whenever she wanted. Still, she was the only other person Jesse knew here.

“Sure, why not?” He told Vernal, forcing a smile, which she returned.

Vernal soon retrieved a pair of shoes in his size. Jesse let Vernal put them on him, before she had him stand up. He struggled to walk at first in the heels, but soon got the hang of it, impressing the woman.

“I can’t wait to see Raven’s face when she see’s you walking down the aisle!” Vernal told the ‘bride’. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Raven told Jesse, once the pair of them returned to her tent.

It was official; the pair were wedded. As of a few hours ago, he was now ‘Jesse Branwen’, wife of Raven Branwen and the Queen of the Branwen bandit tribe. Raven had worn a suit, just as one would expect a groom to, and had been amazed at how beautiful Jesse had looked when he walked down the aisle in a dress and a veil. Their kiss at the altar had been so unlike the one earlier. This was loving and gentle. Jesse might even say that he enjoyed it. 

There had been a rather large crowd, with the whole tribe bearing witness to Jesse’s humiliation, although none of them saw it that way. In fact, he was congratulated by everybody after the ceremony, with everyone telling their new Queen how much they respected him, or rather, her. In fact, several young men who couldn’t have been that much older than Jesse, even jokingly expressed the jealousy that he had been given such an honour as to be the bride of Raven Branwen.

Jesse admitted that he had enjoyed the party afterwards. He had never before had so many people talk to him. They all seemed to really genuinely respect him, some even admiring him.

He had had his first dance with Raven. Jesse didn’t really know how to dance, but fortunately, Raven had taken it slowly, and led him through it carefully. It eventually got the point where walking in heels was almost natural for him, and the dress he was wearing felt normal. The Raven that he danced with wasn’t the Raven that had kidnapped and humiliated him. It was the Raven that he had first met. The Raven that had helped him with his bully problems at Beacon, who had given him advice and made him feel better when he was down, who had promised to always look after him, before repeating those words at the altar.

Eventually, once the partying died down, Raven had taken Jesse back to her tent to – as Vernal put it – consummate their marriage. Jesse knew that there was no point in resisting, and followed obediently to her tent. 

“Thanks.” Jesse replied. “You look amazing too.” He told Raven. The older woman smiled, taking Jesse’s face in her hands and leaning down to kiss him. Jesse allowed here to do so, hoping that it would be a kiss like at the altar, but he was sorely mistaken. 

This was much worse even than their first kiss. Raven forced her tongue into Jesse’s mouth, holding his jaw open with a vice like grip as she violated her mouth with her tongue. Jesse couldn’t help but struggle, as Raven forced her tongue down his throat, pressing their bodies together. He could feel Raven’s penis hardening as she rubbed against his, forcing him to kiss her back, very much against his will.

Raven ended the kiss abruptly frustrated at Jesse’s resistance. Before he could even take a breath, he received a hard painful slap across the face from his new ‘husband’.

“After such a lovely ceremony and party, and after everything I’ve done for you, are you going to ruin our special day by acting like an ungrateful little bitch now?” Raven spat, glaring down menacingly at her terrified wife.

“N-No!” Jesse stammered. Raven smiled.

“There’s a good girl!” She told Jesse giving him a much more compassionate kiss, before forcing him to his knees. “Now, for you to fulfil your role as my wife.” Raven hinted, as Jesse’s face was now level with the huge bulge in Raven’s trousers.

“I don’t...” Jesse began, before Raven sighed, frustrated, and interrupted him.

“Suck it.” She ordered, unzipping her trousers and pulling out her erect cock.

Jesse looked in horror and amazement at the sheer size of Raven’s cock. It had been much bigger flaccid than his little three incher was erect, but seeing Raven’s cock fully erect was a staggering sight. If he had to estimate, Jesse would say that Raven’ cock was at least ten inches in length, and just over two inches in girth, with two large testicles hanging under the base of it.

“I’m waiting...” Raven sighed, annoyed. Jesse realised that he had been staring at her cock for so long, and should probably do as he was told to avoid pissing her off even more.

The bride took the cock in his hands, slowly stroking it a little. He had never done this before, nor had it done to himself, but he had seen videos online, and figured it couldn’t be too difficult. Wrapping his lips around the tip, he tried to take it in his mouth, but it would only go a few inches before his body seemed to stop him from taking any more. He bobbed his head a few times on the first three or four inches, hoping that would satisfy Raven, but it appeared not.

“Amateur...” Raven muttered. Before Jesse could respond, Raven grabbed his hair roughly, and pulled his head down onto her throbbing erection. 

Jesse spent all of his energy trying desperately not to scrape his teeth on Raven’s shaft that he was completely taken off guard when her member was forced down his throat, making him gag as his oesophagus was violated and his breath was all but cut off. Raven maintained that position for a few seconds, with her entire cock past Jesse’s lips so that his nose and upper lip were buried in her trimmed pubes. His eyes were watering from the object crammed all the way down his throat, and worst of all, he couldn’t do anything about it.

After a few seconds with her cock down his throat, Raven pulled out, letting Jesse breathe as he coughed up saliva and precum, although maintaining the grip on his hair. Once he seemed to have caught his breath, Raven aimed her cock at his mouth. This time, he was prepared for her to shove it down his throat. Raven did as he expected, bucking her hips forward and thrusting her member down his throat, making him gag again, although it hurt less this time around. 

However, rather than keeping it there like last time, Raven pulled out quickly, only to thrust back in again. Jesse could hardly keep up, as Raven began to thrust in and out of his gullet, throat-fucking him violently without giving him any chance to breathe. He was forced to rely on short breaths in between her thrusts to stop himself from passing out, and was still doing his very best not to fight back too much and anger his husband.

Jesse just about managed to stay conscious throughout the duration of his throat being abused, for the ten minutes that it took for Raven to get off. Finally, after all the pain and humiliation of having his throat effectively ‘trained’ by the woman, he heard her gasp, as her cock began to pulse and throb even harder inside of his throat.

He had a hunch about what would happen next, but nothing could have prepared him for Raven suddenly bucking her hips forwards, forcing the poor bride to once again deepthroat her cock as she hilted it in his throat throughout the duration of her orgasm. Jesse heard the woman groan with pleasure, as he felt her cock pump his stomach full of her hot thick cream, filling him up like he was some sort of slut, before she pulled out of him.

The boy tasted the vile cum as she slid her cock out of his mouth, intentionally dragging it along his tongue to make sure he got used to the taste, and demanding that he swallow that, once she was all the way out. Jesse did as he was told, his eyes watering form the abuse as he gulped down the woman’s mess.

“Good girl...” Raven spoke, smiling as she reached down to Jesse’s face and stroked it lovingly. “On the bed.” She ordered him.  
Jesse gulped, knowing what she planned to do next, and obeying the woman’s instruction. He got onto her double bed, sitting on the side of it, before getting a threatening glare form Raven as if to say ‘don’t test me’. The boy nodded, as he began to unzip his dress, only for raven to stop him.

“Keep it on.” She told him.

The bride nodded, getting onto his hands and knees, still wearing his dress, shoes and stockings, facing away from raven as he felt her presence behind him. Jesse whimpered as he felt Raven hitch up his dress so that it was around his waist, exposing his bare ass to her.

“No underwear.” She commented. “I knew you wanted this...”

Jesse neglected to point out that Vernal hadn’t allowed him to wear any, as he felt Raven press her cock in between his cheeks. He whimpered as she threatened to violate his tight virgin rear hole with her enormous cock, before she stopped.

“You’re too tight. I need to loosen you up first.” Raven told Jesse. 

The boy didn’t ask what she meant, but soon found out anyway, when Raven pressed her index finger against his tight hole, before pushing it in. Jesse gasped as he was penetrated by Raven’s finger. The woman was apparently refusing to use lube, as she began to slowly work her finger in and out of the boy’s virgin hole.

“Stop clenching.” Raven ordered him. Jesse tried, but he was too uncomfortable. He stayed still, as Raven began to fuck him with her finger, gradually speeding up, but still struggling due to his tight ass around her finger. Jesse received a hard slap to his ass, making him squeal in pain.

“Relax, and it will hurt less.” Raven told him. Jesse tried to relax, and managed to loosen up a little. Raven noticed, as her finger was able to fuck him slightly faster, while she used her other hand to rub his ass where she slapped him, even kissing it, making the bride blush.

“I don’t want to hit you.” Raven told Jesse. “But I wouldn’t have to if you did as you were told the first time, understand?” Raven asked, as she added her middle finger to Jesse’s ass, now pumping two fingers in and out of him.

“AH! Yes...” The boy replied, squirming in discomfort as he was fucked by Raven’s fingers.

“Good girl.” Raven told him yet again, as already she added a third finger.

Jesse bit his lip to silence himself. It wasn’t particularly painful having the woman’s three fingers fucking him, but it was uncomfortable to say the least, and the word ‘humiliated’ didn’t even come close to how he felt. Raven pulled her fingers out and spread Jesse’s cheeks to see how loose he was, before she spat into his hole and resumed fingering him. Even though it made the ordeal less uncomfortable, it just made the poor boy feel more degraded and dirty.

“Stop that.” Raven told Jesse. “I don’t want you to be silent, I want you to moan like the bitch you are.” She told him. Jesse nodded, uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to upset the woman again.

“Aah! Oh! Ooh!” Jesse groaned, as he was fucked by Raven’s fingers. The woman chuckled at the cute sounds he made while he was being roughly fingered, making him feel even worse about everything. Finally, after a few more minutes of finger-fucking, Raven took her fingers out of his asshole.

“That should do.” Raven told Jesse, sliding her fingers out of him after a few more minutes of fingering. Jesse ought to have been relieved, had he not known that what would be next was her cock.

The bride whimpered, as he felt Raven spread his ass cheeks with her hands, revealing his still rather tight asshole to her, as she lined her cock up with his hole. Without saying a word, the woman pressed the tip of her member against the hole, pushing it in and causing Jesse to groan in discomfort. The discomfort quickly turned to pain, as the woman forced even more of her shaft into the boy’s hole.

“What did I tell you about clenching!?” Raven snapped, slapping his ass yet again.

“AH! I’m sorry...” Jesse apologised, as he relaxed his hole, allowing raven to shove more of her cock into him, until she was balls deep, her entire ten inches buried inside of his hole.

She didn’t stay there long though, only a few seconds, before she pulled almost all the way out of him, only to thrust back into him again, earning another loud moan form the boy as his ass was spread around her big cock, and he was forced to take it in his hole as roughly as Raven liked. Jesse managed not to clench, and made sure to carry on moaning, just as raven had ordered, afraid of upsetting her. The red eyed woman smirked.

“It’s good to see that you’re learning your place.” She told him, as she began to piston her hips back and forth, working her cock in and out of his hole.

Jesse just moaned in response, the pain subsiding after a few minutes, presumably because he was starting to get used to it, as his asshole was stretched, squeezing the woman’s thick shaft that pumped in and out of him. Raven grunted, as she pushed Jesse down so that his face and chest were pressed down into the bed, while his ass stuck up in the air to give the woman better purchase as she fucked her bride.

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” The black haired woman asked, as she continued to mercilessly fuck the boy in the wedding dress. Jesse didn’t know if he was supposed to respond or not, but soon learned that he should have when Raven grabbed his hair roughly. “I asked you a question!” She spat at him.

“Y-Yes...” Jesse replied.

“Yes what?”

“I-I’m a good girl..”

“Yes you are...” Raven chuckled, as she continued to fuck Jesse. “I wouldn’t have to be so rough with you if you were more obedient.” She told Jesse, as he made a mental note of that; next time, he would do as he was told.

Just as he did when raven was fucking his throat, Jesse felt Raven’s cock begin to throb even harder inside of him after around fifteen minutes or so, as she built up to orgasm. Despite himself, Jesse couldn’t help but be turned on by the stimulation, as his cock tried and failed to harden in the chastity cage he’d been forced into, causing it to squeeze his cock even tighter than his asshole was squeezing Raven’s.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Raven grunted, actually warning Jesse this time.

The bride braced himself, before Raven slammed her hips forward, burying her cock in his asshole as it pulsated inside of him, pumping him full of rope after rope of her thick sticky semen. Jesse groaned as he felt his ass be filled with the woman’s cum, eventually stopping after a few seconds.

Raven pulled out of him, his ass cheeks still spread as she admired her creampie inside of her wife, watching as some of it trickled down the back of his thighs. She didn’t look at Jesse’s face, although if she had, she would have seen that his mascara had run from him crying, and his lipstick was smudged form when she fucked his mouth.

The bandit leader simply lay down beside her wife, pulling Jesse’s body close to her and spooning him, as she drifted off to sleep, following the happiest day of their lives. Meanwhile, Jesse did the same, trying to sleep in hopes that when he awoke, he would wake up from this nightmare... but he never would.

Still, at least it could be worse. Looking on the bright side, he now had the family and friends that he had always wanted. He had people who loved him, people who respected him, even people who looked up to him and admired him. In fact, in many ways, his life as Raven’s queen was much better than his life at Beacon, and all he had to do was pleasure Raven every night, and he would have all the love and adoration he could have ever possibly wanted.

Jesse smiled, knowing that his life had purpose now. Vernal had even assured him that he would come to enjoy the sex, crave it even. He didn’t mind that, considering that it was the only price he had to pay for the undying love of the Branwen tribe. Besides, it seemed like Raven really did care about him, even if she was a little bit rough, and she had always helped him and looked out for him before, so she was sure to do the same now that he was her wife.

Satisfied that while his life had undeniably changed, it was for the better, Jesse nudged closer to Raven. The woman smiled, feeling her wife cuddle up closer to her, as she wrapped her arm around her. Jesse nestled himself under her arm, as if for protection, as he heard the woman mumble something in her sleep.

“Mmm... I love you, Jesse...” Raven grumbled. Jesse smiled.

“I love you too, Raven.”


End file.
